Red
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: What is black and white and red all over? Shikamaru's mind when Ino breaks in, but they are both in for a little surprize. R&R Rated:M! Use caution before reading if you do not like adult themes and extreme romance details.XxOneshotxX? Lemonlimesour.


**What is black and white and _red_**** all over? **

**Shikamaru's mind that is! **

**(after Ino switches bodies with him for a day), but they are both in for a surprise.**

**R&R:).**

**XxOneshotxX**

**Rated:M or M+ **

**Dont read if you aren't mature or at least...like 16. It isn't appropriate for kids.:P**

* * *

_Confusion_.

Shikamaru thought that that was the best word to describe what he was feeling. He was confused.

He laid back in the soft grass, his eyes half closed in a sleepy manner. He stifled a yawn as he mentally clutched at his thoughts, but they seemed to dissolve in his hands when they came into his grasp. That seemed to be happening a lot lately...ever since she did **that**.

'_How could she have done this?_' He thought to himself, his lips pursing as a scowl marred his features. How could she have wormed her way into his every thought? How could she make him think about thinking about her? He scratched his chin in annoyance and looked at the clouds. He wished he was a cloud right now, high in the sky...away from Ino.

He glanced at the watch that he wore on his wrist, and he stood to leave. He would hate to listen to his mother's nagging if he dared to enter her house late for dinner. Although Shikamaru was nineteen years old he still lived with his parents, and as long as he lived under their roof..he had to follow their rules. And he was constantly reminded of that. **Every. Single. Day.**

He scowled as he turned away from the afternoon sun, his fingers fumbling a fresh cigarette from the package, he pressed it into his lips and lit it. He walked with his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

He thought about the events of last week with a scowl, ignoring the part of him that had rather enjoyed it, it made him feel sick, twisted...and confused. He grimaced as he kicked a rock, sending it flying out of sight..

* * *

_Shikamaru sighed as he took his stance, elongating his shadow slowly as he waited for her attack. He watched her closely, his eyes unblinking as he waited for her to move. He was a very patient man, and he knew that if he stood there long enough that she would- and there she went! Shikamaru twisted his shadow into thousands of tiny hands, and they reached up the trunks of the surrounding trees as she vanished into the dense shrubbery. He heard a curse to his right, and sent his shadow surging toward it. He smirked as he heard a satisfying grunt, and he walked over to the tree that his blonde ex-teammate was bound to. _

_"Don't think that you've won yet!" She growled, jutting her chin out defiantly as she spoke. _

_Shikamaru smirked at her, his hands pushed into his pockets. He noticed Ino's widening eyes as she realized he wasn't performing hand signs._

_"H-how?" She stuttered, her eyebrows knitting together with a confused expression._

_"I've been working on it..me and dad have been training a lot these days." He shrugged as he released his jutsu and turned around. "Now it's just too easy to win."_

_Shikamaru smirked as he heard her growl in frustration, and he turned to catch the fist that was aimed for his head._

_As his hand caught her knuckles his vision suddenly went black. He felt like he was falling into an abyss, and that said abyss was bottomless. That is, it was until a light started to shine from above...or below(because he couldn't get his bearings). He fell(floated?) to the light in slow motion, and as he neared it he could see that it wasn't light, but a window. The window was fogged over and he pressed his hand to it and rubbed. _

_Shikamaru could see the grass below him, he could see his toes, and his legs! But most importantly he could see Ino, and she was laying on the ground lifeless. He felt a scream rising in his throat, and as he tried to move forward he found that his body would not comply._

_**"Sorry, Shika." **Ino chimed in a sing-song voice.  
_

_Shikamaru frowned as understanding filled his senses, and he could feel a tingling on the back of his neck that felt suspiciously like it might be laughter._

_"How did you do this?" Shikamaru asked, his voice losing its normal bored tone. _

_**"Oh this? I've been training with my dad."**__  
_

_He could feel the same tingling, but this time he actually heard her loud chuckling. He frowned as he tried to will her out of his mind._

_**"Seems like you're not the only one with neat tricks, Shika."**_

_Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the window, where he watched his body squat over Ino's lifeless one. He watched as his hands reached out to pick her up, his fingers shaking for some unknown reason._

**_"Nice muscles." _**Ino said, and Shikamaru could just feel her grin as she spoke.**_ "You're stronger than I thought."_**

_He grunted as he watched his body carry Ino further into the trees._

_"Where are you taking us?" He asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

**_"Oh just somewhere."_ **_She stated, giving him no more elaboration**.**_

_Shikamaru frowned as they kept walking deeper, and he decided to take a seat. He needed to think this through, he needed to find a way out. He scowled down at his hands, then rested his chin on them thoughtfully. He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate._

_He figured that he must be somewhere deep in his subconscious and that Ino was providing him with the window for a reason. He just didn't know what that reason could be. He frowned as he thought of how much her skills had improved, and he briefly wondered if this was some kind of genjutsu. He smirked as he clapped his hands together and shouted, "Kai!" but nothing happened._

_Shikamaru felt the tingling sensation on his neck, and heard her giggling. He noticed that the "room" was now pitch black, and that the window had disappeared. He blinked in confusion as she started to speak, his arms folding over his chest._

**"I think it's time to have a bit of fun, hm?" **_She said, although it sounded more like a statement than a question**. "Let's see what our dear Shikamaru is thinking about."**_

_His eyes widened as images appeared before his-their eyes; A lonely Shouji board with a half finished game, a sunset in which clouds were tinted pale pink and orange, The mission reports that were overdue. Suddenly the images started to blur, as if Ino was fast forwarding his mind. She stopped at a particularly unusual thought..one that Shikamaru hadn't known existed. He felt his gut wrench as he recognized it._

_"No!" He shouted, banging his fist against the 'screen'. He growled as he heard her loud laughter, He was too late._

_~ Shikamaru was laid back in the sand, his feet dangling into the water as he looked up at the sun. It was his nineteenth birthday and he was sitting alone by the river. Not that he didn't want to be alone, he had purposely come here to escape everyone..everyone meaning his noisy teammate..~_

_The version of himself sat up on the screen and looked towards him, their eyes locked as the screen groaned._

_~ "Hey! Hey Shika!" A female voice called, and the "screen" turned towards the familiar face of his blonde teammate._

_Screen Shikamaru frowned as she drew closer, his feet pulling out of the water slowly._

_"What do you want, woman?" He drawled, peering over at her through his now half shut eyes._

_"Huh?" She said, flicking her hair from her shoulder.~_

_Shikamaru noticed now for the first time, as the image was paused, that her hair was down and she **never** wore it down. He frowned as the image began to play again._

_~"What do you mean 'what do I want'?" She growled, her hands finding their way to their normal position; perched on her hips. "I wanted to wish you happy birthday! You ass!" _

_He watched as she stomped over to him, her cheeks red, her expression flustered. Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at her, and he felt something hot growing in him as he looked up.~_

_Shikamaru briefly wondered if she could read his thoughts from a thought, but decided that it would be too troublesome to think about. He looked around as the image paused, and he could feel a strange pressure, like heat enveloping him and washing over his body. Was he feeling Ino's emotions? One usually didn't encounter that with a genjutsu. He frowned as he tried to locate her presence, and succeeded in observing that her presence was everywhere..because she was inside of him._

_~ He had a clear view of her cleavage as she leaned over him, and he could feel warmth running from his hips to the tip of his- Shikamaru shook his head and averted his eyes, allowing them to close slowly. He hoped that Ino didn't notice how he was oogling her.~_

_When the image passed and it became dark Shikamaru frowned. He sincerely hoped that whatever she was doing would come to an end soon, and he would be allowed to have his own mind back._

* * *

_His wish was not granted._

_Shikamaru scowled as the images of his past- his thoughts -flashed before his eyes. He tried to think of how she accessed this information, but he honestly didn't have any idea. Every time he built a wall she tore it down brick by brick. Every image, every **memory** shown clearly on the "screen". The more he tried to hide, which was becoming an increasing amount, the more she fought to gain access. She was ruthless, her essence ripping through his mind like a barbed hook._

_"**If you didn't fight, I wouldn't have to be so rough.**" She stated, her voice littered with annoyance._

_Shikamaru scowled into the darkness._

_"Am I supposed to just let you invade my thoughts?"_

_...I would never do something like this to you..._

_The screen suddenly flicked to life, and he watched as his arms placed Ino on a bed of pine needles. Her bangs had fallen away from her face, and she looked so peaceful..like she was sleeping. He took in her pale skin, the curve of her neck as she laid with her head to the side. She was so beautiful..peaceful...Shikamaru couldn't understand how the woman who laid on the forest floor could possibly be the same terror that was haunting his mind._

_He watched his arms shift, his hand resting on his knee for a moment before it extended towards her, caressing her ivory cheek._

_**"What tha' hell?"** Ino's voice screeched, and a sudden pain shot through Shikamaru's body. _

_**"How did you do that?" **_She_ shouted, her voice angry and full of surprise._

_"What?" Shikamaru said, looking around as he spotted a blue wisp flash through the air. He strained his eyes, trying to see it again._

**_"I said how did you do that- how did you take control?!" _**

_Shikamaru frowned, his shoulders shrugging as he pursed his lips. He didn't feel like he had done anything, not consciously at least. He wondered if he could do it again, and he smirked as a thought came over him. He finally had it figured out (for the most part)._

_**"No, Don't!"** Ino's shouts fell upon deaf ears as Shikamaru had already set off to release himself._

_He smirked as his fingers ran down the length of her arm. HIS fingers! That he was moving! But the most important part wasn't forcing himself to touch her, it was thinking about it. If he thought about the way her shirt was pulled taughtly over her breasts he could gain control, and it wasn't only that thought that did it. He smiled as he looked at the length of her body, taking in the supple curves of her hips, her ample breasts, her long legs. He felt his hands running over those legs, across the fabric of her skirt, up her torso. He hesitated at her breasts, and placed his hand on her arm instead._

_He felt a strange tickle run down his back, and he wondered what kind of emotion Ino was feeling for him to feel that. He noticed that she was being awfully quiet, probably trying to keep control. He smirked as he thought of maybe lifting up her shirt a bit- suddenly his hand reached up to punch him in the face, and a sense of triumph flitted across his mind. He reached up to hold his nose in pain. He noticed that he was watching himself do it. He still had control- for the most part._

_"Don't make me do anything drastic, Ino." He warned her,"If you get out now we can forget this happened." That was the truth, he really would rather forget this whole encounter._

_He felt his control over his body slipping away, and he frowned into the darkness. "Fine, troublesome." _

_He heard an alarm go off in his head, a loud ear piercing shrieking that blurred his vision and made him nauseous. __She must have figured out what it was that he was going to do. _

_Pushing past the pain he reached toward her, his hands shaking as he grasped the hem of her purple top. _

_"Last chance to save our innocence, Ino." _

_He felt the defiance and anger, and the shrieking grow with each millisecond that passed._

_"Okay."_

_He slowly pulled up her top and watched as her breasts jiggled from the action. Suddenly his body felt hot, and he shook his head to make it go away. He tried to ignore the absolute silence that was coming from his brain, it was almost as painful as the shrieking. _

_"I-Ino.." He stuttered, trying to keep his eyes off of her breasts._

_His mind was suddenly wrenched back, and his control over his body was severed like a loose thread. He fell onto his back as he was thrown away from the screen, and he watched in horror as Ino took control._

_**"You should've never done that."** Ino's voice growled, as he watched his hands run over his own body. He scowled at the roughness of it all, and he felt every pinch and flick that she was inflicting on his body. Suddenly her hands stopped, and he could feel a smirk flitting across her lips._

_"**I've always wondered.."** She sneered as his vision was turned to his pants._

_"No."_

**_"Yes."_**

_"Please.."_

**_"You started it, Shika-kun."_**

_Shikamaru bit his lip as her fingers fumbled with the button. He could taste the metallic-ness of his blood. He barely even registered that his pants were halfway down, until he felt the strange yet familiar tickle run down his back. He watched to his chagrin, as Ino wrapped a hand around his hardening member, HIS hand. He shook his head and closed his eyes, but he could still see it. Even if in his mind he closed his eyes but the screen was there...like a mirror inside a mirror inside a mirror, etc. he groaned as a hot surge shot from his stomach to his groin._

_"This is perverse." He whispered between gasps._

_He could hear the chiming of her laughter, it filled his mind. _

**_"What Shika? Are you flustered? Feeling hot?" _**

_He felt a flood of relief rush over his 'body' as his member was released, but he soon realized that it wasn't a good thing. His vest was being pulled off, his shirt removed. She tossed his clothes carelessly to the side, running her hands all over his body with little gentleness. He had scratches and bruises and his nipples became sore of her pinching. She was pulling his hair and stroking his manhood, and doing all of these things with no sense of the consequences. _

_During all of this he wondered just what would someone think if they happened upon him. They would think him mad most likely! And he was almost at that conclusion himself when a thought struck him. He could feel her control waver._

_"I might not can switch bodies with you...but I can do something TO your body."_

_He felt her own walls being thrown up, but they held as much resistance as rice paper to a kunai. _

_"That won't work here, Ino-Chann." He sneered at her as he felt the tingling in his limbs return- he was gaining the upper hand._

_He looked down at her body with a frown. He didn't want to have to do this, he told himself...but there was a part of him that wanted to..a part that wanted to fondle her and kiss her and stick it in- he shook his head as he knelt beside her, his hand reaching out shakily..he grabbed the him of her skirt. It slid down with little resistance. He bit his lip as he looked at her purple thong...why was she wearing a thong with a skirt?...for gods sake they had been training earlier...and if they had been doing tai jutsu he would have seen...his face turned beet red, and for a second he thought she would try to gain control...but the feeling that filled his mind..was one of surprise and embarrassment._

_He tentatively slipped his large fingers beneath the purple lace, a shock running through his groin that elicited a sudden cry from his lips. He pulled the thong down to her ankles and stared at the platinum mound of hair before him._

_"Oh Gods..." He said aloud, finding it strange that he registered a deep voice in his ears. _

_'That's my voice!' He wondered why his voice seemed different in his head._

_Suddenly he found that his head was light and fuzzy, and a great pressure had been released. The screen before him was no where to be found, and he reached out with his consciousness to try and sense her..but he couldn't find her. _

_"Ino!" he shouted in his mind, but there was no answer.._

* * *

_Suddenly it was very apparent to him that his eyes were closed, and as he opened his eyes he wasn't exactly prepared for the sight. Although he had just moments ago seen his team mate naked this was completely different. She was inhabited...she was...sitting up and staring at him with tears in her teal eyes._

_"S-Shika.." she mumbled, the tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Shikamaru prepared himself for the worst...he braced himself for an attack, for anything..anything but what he got. _

_She was suddenly upon him in a frenzie of hot lipped kisses. Shikamaru couldn't even think between her wiggling on his lap and her tongue in his mouth. He tried to pull back but her arms were locked around his neck, and he gave in to her kisses, fell in rhythm with her, rolled his tongue around hers. _

_A moan escaped her lips as their bodies rubbed together, and Shikamaru could feel the head of his manhood weeping. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as she sat back on his lap, and his member rubbed against her inner thigh. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him, her eyes were shining, her cheeks rosy, her breath labored. He forgot the whole situation in a matter of seconds, and now his body was taking over. _

_Without warning he pushed her onto her back, and placed himself between her thighs. _

_"S-Shikamaru.." She gasped, her words turning into a delightful moan as he ravished her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. He propped himself on one elbow and with the other hand he began to fondle her nipples; twisting, pulling, flicking. Ino groaned beneath him, her chest rising and falling in quick, shallow breaths._

_His hand left her breasts and slid down her abdomen, he felt her shiver under his hand, and without thinking he cast his jutsu.._

_Her legs suddenly spread wider, and he leaned back to watch as tiny shadow hands caressed every part of her body. He smiled as her head tossed back, her eyes squeezing shut, and as she cried out in pleasure he pushed himself inside of her, riding the waves of her pleasure with his every thrust..._

_When he had finished he felt completely drained..of chakra and of his humanity. He stared at his teammate who laid beside him. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed, but her body still shook with pleasure. _

_He bit his lip as he watched her, and he wondered just how would she react when she reached the end of her climax and the shame set in...he knew how he felt...and he didn't want anyone to experience the guilt that was accumulating in his chest...especially Ino._

_Shikamaru felt his eyes get suddenly heavy...and he tried to keep his eyes open to no avail.._

_When he awoke he was laying stark naked in the middle of the forest all alone.._

_So it wasn't a dream.._

* * *

Shikamaru looked up to find himself at the furthest place from home: The Flowershop. A feeling of dread over took him. He hadn't talked to her since that day, and he didn't know what would happen if he went to see her, but he didn't get a chance to dwell on the fear. Ino walked out of the flower shop just before he turned, and their eyes locked. He felt the heat creeping over his own cheeks as he watched her blush. She took a few steps towards him but hung back...with a look of controversy flashing through her eyes.

All Shikamaru could do was look at her, the feeling of guilt ripping through his chest like a knife. He took a step forward and watched her body freeze, her gaze falling from his. he averted his eyes also, and was just turning to leave when she called his name.

"Please don't go." She said as he turned towards her.

She had a small, shy smile playing on her lips..and her blush deepened as she took a step forward.

Shikamaru found himself holding the blonde against his chest, all the strange feelings slipping from his mind as she wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't think he would ever forget that day, anything that happened...or how it's awkwardness and perverseness started something that was beautiful..

* * *

**A/N: **

**So...what did you think..it's my longest oneshot yet...it's 4:35 A.m., and I'm tired as heckydoodle. :(! I hope people like this...it isn't rape or anything...because if you pay attention to her reactions...it was her intention in the first place. So...let me know what you guys think. Hate it? Love it? Can't stand to read more that half? Is it boring? Let me know. I like it even though it's strange...it just kinda came to me...and I couldn't stop myself from writing it.**

**Also sorry that they are ooc..ll Ino is good but I'm not sure about Shikamaru...but I guess that is why they call it FANFICTION...because this would neverhappen in the manga or anime. **

**Goodnight**

**Sincerely,**

**Kiki.**

**P.s. Sorry if there are any errors...it's almost 5 am :( if you find any please let me know and I will fix is ASAP. **

**Thanks again:).**


End file.
